The Blind Date
by thetruehogwartschampion
Summary: This is the story of how Lily Evans and James Potter got married.
1. Prologue

James Potter and Sirius Black are both 19 and have left Hogwarts 2 years ago. They are living together in a flat they are renting (Sirius imperiused the landlord so they don't actually pay). James is single, and has been trying to get a girlfriend since he left Hogwarts. He has tried and failed in many relationships. James was working in the Auror office. Sirius was working in Flourish and Blotts. As they didn't pay rent they spent about 1/8 of their income on food, and the rest of it on chocolate frogs, and Quidditch supplies. Once they had enough money they were thinking of buying a shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. They were going to sell anything they could, maybe a bit like a non-dark version of Borgin and Burke's. James was also deeply in love with Lily Evans. Unfortunately it became obvious that Lily was not interested in him. He was certain that Lily had forgiven Severus Snape for calling her a 'Mudblood' and was probably already married to him. Little did he know a few days before this story begins Lily and Severus had had a big argument. She said that Severus had been spending too much time at the Leaky Cauldron at night. At least that's what she'd thought he'd been doing. He had accidently pulled his left sleeve up during the argument to scratch his arm – that's when Lily glimpsed it. At first she just saw a dark shape. Then she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled his sleeve down further. What she saw almost made her faint. It was a tattoo of a snake entwined around a skull – the dark mark. She was furious! She said that he hadn't been going to the Leaky Cauldron at all; he had been rampaging through villages killing helpless muggles. She then said that if he enjoyed killing muggles so much, why didn't he just kill her. She had spread her arms out as if she would suddenly lift off and start to fly. Snape said no. Lily had hurriedly packed all of her things into a bag and stormed out. But as I said – James didn't know about all of this and was desperately trying to pull himself together. He missed Hogwarts. He missed seeing Lily's face every day. He missed his friends. He even missed Snape – but only because he had no one to humiliate anymore. Sirius didn't mind not having a girlfriend, in fact for some time James thought he was gay, but he noticed that Sirius wasn't interested in boys either. To be quite honest the most important things to Sirius were his friends and motorbikes. Although James didn't know, the reason Sirius wasn't interested in anyone was that he didn't want to have to start a family. He hated family. When you hear the word 'family' you probably instantly think of a nice group of happy people who share and have the same interests. Not Sirius' family. He was the only Gryffindor in his whole family – the rest of his family were in Slytherin. His family also hated him because of his love of motorbikes. The Black family were a pure-blood family – they wanted nothing to do with 'dirty mudbloods'. Motorbikes were muggle technology, and so were hated by the rest of the Black Family. Sirius now has his flying bike and often flies up and down the country - with James flying at his side on his broom.


	2. Always be prepared

James was sitting in a pile of screwed up clothes. He was in his flat that he was renting with his best friend Sirius. There were moving photographs on the walls of his other friends – Remus, and Peter. He, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were in a little gang at Hogwarts. They called themselves 'The Marauders' they each had nicknames that represented themselves. Remus Lupin was Moony; this was as he had been transformed into a werewolf when he was young. Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail; this was as his animagus was a rat, and his tail was like a worm. Sirius was padfoot; as his animagus was a dog, and finally James was Prongs; as his animagus was a Stag. The front door opened and in came a tall lanky boy with dark straggly hair came striding in; he stopped dead as he saw the mess that was his best friend.

"Hi, Sirius," James said glumly.

"'Sup. What _are_ you doing?" Sirius asked inquisitively.

"Trying to find something smart that will fit me," sighed James.

"Good luck with that mate, we ditched all the posh stuff we had when we left Hogwarts, remember. Anyway why do _you_ suddenly want to look all posh and smart?" Sirius replied.

"I've signed up for one of those 'Blind Date' things the muggles do," James answered.

"You're going to blind yourself and date a muggle?"

"No stupid! It's called a blind date because you don't know who you're going to be dating. Plus it's not muggles doing it. There was a sign in the Leaky Cauldron. It's just wizards and witches doing it," James said.

"Well you need to go straight to Madame Malkin's, mate. You've got no nice clothes at all," Sirius told James

"Ok then. See you soon," and with that James stood up, turned on the spot, and with a loud CRACK had disappeared.


	3. The Blind Date

a/n Yes I know the main title of the book is allready being used - but without the date none of the story would happen - that's why the story is called 'The Blind Date'

James was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron in his new dress robes. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He recoiled at the smell that met him, a mixture of flowery perfumes and aftershave met his nose. These people had obviously been single for a long time and forgotten what people actually liked. He walked over to the bar.

"Hello, James. The usual?" Tom the cheery bartender asked.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm, Er, here for the 'Blind Date' thing," replied James.

"Ah, yes. I have the list here," Tom rifled through some papers "Yes. Potter, James. Table 12,"

James walked over to the table and sat down. Sitting in the seat opposite him was a woman with pale skin, dark red hair, and green eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes widened as she recognised him.

"Potter! What are you doing here!?" Lily Evans exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same question myself. Weren't you going out with Snivel- I mean Severus?" asked James with equal surprise.

"Um… I was, but um… I don't think that um…" stammered Lily.

"You ditched him didn't you," said James.

"Yeah," Lily said guiltily, "Listen, I think I might go home. I've got nothing against you, it's just, I don't like the way you treated Sev at Hogwarts,"

"Hey. We've sent so much time avoiding each over – why don't we chat. We might find that we have some stuff in common," James said smoothly.

"Ok then," she said uncertainly.

At the end of the night James and Lily were walking along the deserted London street. They walked another 600 yards and parted ways.

"I'll owl you," said Lily.

"See you soon," James replied as he apparated back to his apartment.


	4. The Letter

"So, what's her name then?" Sirius asked James as soon as James arrived.

"You'll never guess!" James said with a broad grin on his face.

"Is it Gloria Jamieson?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"No, but it is someone from our year in Hogwarts," James hinted.

"No! It can't be! But I thought she was seeing Snivellus! No way! Not Lily Evans!"

"Yep!" James said smugly.

"How did it go!? How did she react!?"

"It went really well! In fact I think that's her owl coming there!" James said as he pointed out the window.

The owl landed on the pile of clothes and James took the parchment from her leg.

_Hello James,_

_Are you surprised to be hearing from me? Do you not think that I know what you did tonight? Do you not think that I know who you were with? I have contacts that you fear now. Why do you think Lily ran away from me? It was because of who I have become, and who I work with. Why do you think that you were 'mysteriously' paired with Lily? My master had a little word with Tom the bartender. Yes that's right. And who do you think put the poster up? I knew that you would go. And it just so happens that your 'precious Lily' is being held captive in my old home at Spinner's End. You better come here, and fight me like a man. Let's see how hard you are against me without your little band of friends. Be there._

_Snape_

"We need to write to Wormtail and Moony!" James exclaimed as he finished

"Why? Who was the letter from?" Sirius enquired.

"Our best friend Snivellus Greasy!" James said sarcastically.

"What does _he_ want?"

"Me to duel him," answered James.

"Then we better get ready then…"


	5. Planning, Fighting, Rescuing, Fleeing

If anyone in the village Cokeworth looked outside their window they would not have believed their eyes. A half man, half wolf was racing down the street, and if they had looked outside 2 seconds earlier they would have seen a big black dog, followed by a stag with a red haired woman riding on his back. They wouldn't however, have seen a rat. As at that moment the rat in question was back in his nice cosy home already pouring himself a glass of red wine.

I think we need to rewind a little. So, James and Sirius received the letter. They immediately went to Remus Lupin's house and told him of their plan. 5 minutes later the 3 were standing outside a door waiting for their good friend Peter Pettigrew to appear. Eventually they told Peter the plan.

Peter, Sirius, and Remus were to wait in a house in Cokeworth. They would wait there for James. James meanwhile would be in Spinner's End – a neighbouring village – meeting Severus Snape. The plan was simple. James would get Lily, Apparate to the house in Cokeworth, then (with James, Lupin, and Peter) go back to Spinner's End and finish off Snape.

The plan was going smoothly; James had persuaded Snape to take him to Lilly. James had hugged Lily and turned on the spot. The last thing James heard before he was sucked into the compressed tube of apparition was Snape cursing at the top of his voice.

However, when James got in the house he didn't see his friends sitting, waiting for him. Instead he saw Sirius cowering behind an arm chair, a finger to his lips.

I'm sure that you're quite intelligent and have worked out what has happened. Lupin + full moon = Werewolf, Peter + seeing = apparating home, James and Sirius + seeing = animals, Lily + seeing = shock. So basically Lupin saw the moon, he became a werewolf, Peter apparated home, James and Sirius turned into their animagi, Lily, shocked as she didn't know that James was an animagus or that Lupin was a werewolf, jumps on to James' back.

And that brings us back to the start of this chapter.


	6. Escape

The odd group rushed round a corner, Lupin at their tail – quite literally in Sirius' case. They jumped over a fence into someone's garden. Lily ducked as they went under a washing line. They jumped over another fence as Lupin crashes through the first. They were in a field. They raced across it, and went into a wood. They went deeper into the wood until they could no longer hear Lupin.

James and Sirius – now in human form - were sitting on a fallen tree. They were going to have to explain everything to Lily. Lily slowly started to walk towards them. Just as James was about to speak she kissed him, a slow lingering kiss. She then pulled back. She then slapped him across the face. James in shock rubbed his face gingerly.  
"What was that for!" he exclaimed,  
"The kiss, or the slap?" she asked,  
"Both," James answered,  
"For breaking the law, and saving me," she said, " just so you know, the slap was for saving me,"


End file.
